Attraction
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: She was attracted to him. More so than any other man she'd ever met. But why? She didn't like him, he didn't like her, and that's the way it was supposed to be. SesshomaruxKagome. Rated M for potty-mouths and suggestive thoughts. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. The Appeal

**Part One: The Appeal.**

"I don't get it!" Kagome growled. The was ready to rip out her hair in frustration. "Why can't the bastard just... DIE?" She huffed, returning her bow to its place on her back.

_'He escaped again,' _She thought. _'But rest assured, I WILL kill him next time..'_

The very man whom she was hunting watched her from afar, face twisted into an angry smirk. He always got such a kick, seeing her so angry and emotional. Maybe it was because he was nearly incapable of emotion himself. He didn't know exactly, but he just loved making her mad, nervous, scared, upset, emotional in any way.

The two had tried to carry on a relationship. He didn't know why he was attracted to her; He was youkai, and she was merely a ningen, a human. He snorted, disgusted with himself. _'It seems I will never know why,' _He thought, frowning. _'All I know is that I can't stop. She's like a drug, I can't get enough...'_

Kagome sighed, standing to her feet. Instead of walking away, like she would have ordinarily, she looked to the sky. Her eyes glazed over, becoming distant. _'Does he get a kick out of making me angry?' _She thought. _'He's the most random person I know. First, he tries to seduce me, then he insults me beyond reason. I don't understand.'_

_'God, I hate him,' _She thought, looking at the ground. _'But there's always that feeling in my stomach...'_

She shook her head, wondering why the hell she ever tried to love him. Maybe it was the similarity he held with her first love in appearance; Maybe it was the air about him, the air that screamed "cool, smooth, bad-boy." Or, maybe it was because he always brought out those emotions in her. It was worse with him than anyone else, and at least he seemed to care enough about her emotions that he dared to bring them out, whether it be in the wrong way or not. Either way, she couldn't get enough of him.

Though she groaned at the sound of her name passing through his soft, luscious lips, and though she turned red in the face and hissed at him to get the hell out, she couldn't help the feeling in her heart the begged for him to stay, to take her then and there, to bury him inside of her as he caused her to feel those wonderful emotions all over again.

"Ass," She muttered, walking away. Kagome made sure she didn't leave anything behind as she headed back towards Kaede's village, her friends, and her two-timing crush.

...Well, old crush. She didn't love him anymore. She'd tried to, and he only ended up rejecting her. He rejected her again and again, for his former love, Kikyo.

And finally, she'd accepted it. Her love dwindled eventually, and she moved on.

To his brother. The one that caused her to feel the pain, the love, the anger, the frustration, the nervousness, the angst, the admiration, the lust...

And though they'd grown to hate eachother, their secret relations eventually ending, they still longed after eachother, continuously gnawing at their insides.

And, Kagome had a feeling this time the longing wouldn't go away, like it did with Inuyasha.

As the raven-haired beauty entered the village she'd come to call home, she couldn't help but notice the amount of damage done to it. Some buildings were caught on fire, others broken down, and still others burnt completely to ash.

Kagome's eyes widened. _'...What's happened?'_

As a villager ran by, fearing for his life, Kagome caught him by the shirt, asking, "What's going on?"

"A dark priestess is attacking the village!" The man screamed, releasing from her grasp and running past her.

"...Tsubaki." Kagome growled, her hand clenching into a fist. The woman entered the village, her eyes burning with a fire.

She hated the priestess; and hearing that she'd returned, Kagome became furious. The woman thought she'd killed her for good.

"Where are the jewel shards, weakling?!" A woman with grey-white hair threw a villager aside, right into one of the flaming huts.

_'Where are Miroku and Sango? Better yet INUYASHA?' _She thought angrily, wondering why they would let something like this happen.

Dodging a large limb from one of the collapsing huts, Kagome immediately unsheathed her bow, knocking an arrow on it. She summoned her Miko powers, a blue glow surrounding the arrow. "DIE, TSUBAKI!" She screamed, pulling the arrow back and aiming. She released the weapon, letting it hurl itself at the enemy before her. Tsubaki gave a cruel laugh, dodging it. The arrow did catch her sleeve, however, and ripped it.

Kagome's eyes flashed, as she glared at the priestess before her. "What the hell are you doing here, Tsubaki?" She growled. "You're supposed to be dead."

The woman smirked, replying, "How about you just hand over those jewel shards, priestess?"

Kagome growled dangerously. "How about you go to hell?"

Tsubaki laughed again, only holding out her hand. "Hand them over, girl."

"Are you really that stupid?" Kagome smirked, knocking another arrow. "I killed you once, I'll do it again!"

"You're foolish," Tsubaki smirked, hand still held out. "I'm stronger than before. Would you like to see proof?"

Kagome sneered. "Bring it on, bitch."

Tsubaki merely pulled her sleeve down, revealing her bare shoulder. Kagome had sensed that the woman had jewel shards, but she had no idea the woman possessed this many.

Almost half of the entire Shikon Jewel was buried in the woman's shoulder.

Kagome didn't doubt her own skills, but she knew she'd have to scrape up every bit of her power to defeat the priestess alone, and even then, there would still be a chance of defeat.

"Now, DIE!" Tsubaki screamed, summoning a horde of demons. The snakes, imps, and other various demons hurled themselves at her. Kagome smirked, easily dodging the first one. She used her bow to hit, smash, stab, and kill. She flipped, turned, rotated on her heel, and leaped away gracefully. She seemed to make it a dance, the way she was fighting.

He was entraced, staring at her. _'How does she move like that...?' _He wondered. His brow furrowed, as he continued to watch her fight her way through the hordes Tsubaki threw at her. Wave after wave, Kagome easily defeated them. And although she made it look easy, the man knew she was tired. He could tell, his sharp eyes seeing her chest moving up and down as she panted heavily. He could tell by the way her knees were slightly wobbling, threatening to give in. He could also tell by the way her arms hung limply, barely gripping her bow.

"Damn it!" The dark priestess yelled, and then summoned a giant wave of demons, a horde as big as all the others put together, all at once. They swarmed over Kagome, completely covering her from view, in a pile.

He watched waiting. This couldn't be the end of the Miko, he knew. She was stronger than that.

Suddenly, with a raging scream, she burst out of the pile, a pink glow surrounding her body. All the demons were destroyed with the heavenly priestess glow that was emanating from her. The angry expression on her face turned completely limp as her body was struggling to stand. Tsubaki screamed in frustration, sending another horde on her.

Without a second though, as her body was collapsing, he dashed forward, sweeping her up in his arms and leaping away. Ignoring Tsubaki and her cries of rage, he flew away, into the sky.

xXx

"Uhn…" Kagome woke up to bright light flashing in her eyes. She realized that she was in a pair of arms, and she wasn't on land. She focused her gaze upon the person carrying her, and her eyes rested upon none other than the ass-hole himself.

"Put me down, you bastard." She hissed.

"You're not very bright, are you?" He said, not looking at her. "In case you didn't know, we're not exactly on land."

"I meant, land and THEN put me down." She snapped, turning pink.

"I don't see why I should have to." He glanced down at her, letting an amused smirk fall upon his lips. "In my eyes, you're mind for the taking for today."

"Why the HELL would you think that?!" Kagome yelled. "Put me DOWN!"

"Don't raise your voice to me." Sesshomaru cast her a glare. "And, I believe you owe me your life."

"Why the hell is that?" She glared intensely at him, still in his arms bridal-style.

"You don't remember?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her.

"NO! Why the hell else would I be asking?!" Kagome snapped.

"Tsubaki was destroying the village, and you challenged her… And lost, miserably." He let a small smirk play across his lips.

"WHAT?!" Kagome struggled out of his arms. "Let me at her, I'll kill her!!"

He smirked. "Now, now. Like I said, you're mind for today. Be still."

"I'm NOT property, much less yours!" Kagome struggled more.

"If you struggle, you'll fall to your death." Kagome looked down, and she was in the sky, in his arms as he flew.

"Shit!! Land, and let me down!" Kagome yelled.

"No." He said shortly, flying towards his castle in the Western Lands.

Soon, Kagome gave up, sitting limply in his arms as he landed near his castle. As soon as the girl was about to struggle to get away, he snapped, "You struggle, I'll kill you now."

She immediately stopped. She knew his power, and although she would never admit it to him, she was deathly afraid.

"You're an ass, you know—" She was interrupted by her own yawn. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, as her sleepy eyes threatened to close. Though she tried to stay awake, sleep overcame her as she fell limp in his arms.

xXx

Her eyes opened. She was in a warm pair of arms, and she was laying on something soft. She looked down, and saw the Inuyoukai sleeping soundly under her, arms wrapped around her waist.

'_Shit…'_ She thought. _'I fell asleep.'_

She felt clothes separating them, so he hadn't done anything to her. She was relieved. Although, he'd never done anything to her like that before, so she didn't really expect him to. Although, she had to admit, she probably wouldn't have denied him if he did want something. Her virgin legs had often longed for his presence between them, feeling him please her…

Kagome shook her head. _'Damnit, Kagome, stop thinking like that.'_

"You ass," She grouched, wriggling out of his arms. This made him stir, and he sat up, looking at her with emotionless eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"What is it now?" He frowned agitatedly at her, rubbing sleep from one eye.

"What the hell did you do to me, last night?" She didn't think he'd done anything, but she wanted to make sure.

"Nothing, you baka," He snapped, glaring at her. "How dare you make an accusation."

"I'm not an idiot, you prick!" She slapped his arm, getting off the bed. She stretched, looking at the rising sun.

He only watched her, seeing her slender, smooth legs stretch with her body. He always loved to watch her; the swaying motions of a woman always interested him. He did not know why, but Kagome always found a way to distract him from the things he needed to be focusing on.

Like catching Naraku. The bastard still hadn't been found yet. It had been a little over a month since he'd made his last attack, and the hideout that he was previously in had already been raided and cleaned out. There had been no traces of the evil hanyou; Only dirt, dust, and debris.

He also couldn't sense his aura anywhere. He travelled the Feudal Plains over and over again, hoping to catch a hint of his aura around. He still hadn't sensed one damn thing.

So, since nothing came up, the Dog Demon decided to have a little vacation(it was much unlike him, but Rin was begging for a vacation anyways), and if he sensed Naraku anywhere, he would follow it.

For now, he was simply admiring Kagome's figure, brain still trying to figure out exactly _why _he had any interest in her at all, much less why he _liked _her. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts that he had every day.

"Hey, ass-hole," She said casually, turning to look at him. "When are you taking me back? I really don't want to be around you more than I have to be."

He raised an eyebrow. "In that case, maybe I should put you through hell." He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Instead of replying right away, he moved off the bed, casually walking towards her. He neared her, closing in on her. She backed up, against the wall. She glared at him as he towered over her, face dangerously close to hers. She didn't like how close he was, and tried to push him away. He caught her wrists, gripping them tightly. She winced a bit, glaring up at him.

"Maybe," His face was inches from hers as he looked condescendingly down at her. "I should keep you here, since you hate it so much."

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed. Though she hated him with a passion, she couldn't deny how attractive he was, and couldn't stop the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You're blushing." He smirked, letting a single claw run down her cheek. "…How cute."

"Shut up, and get away from me!" She growled, trying even harder to push him away. He stayed firmly in place, however, smirking down at her.

"How weak you are..." He purred, nuzzling her neck.

"Dammit, get off of me!" She grouched, a familiar tingling sensation spreading throughout her body from her neck. "You bastard, don't touch me!" Though her voice came out as tough and demanding, she knew she was powerless against him as he held her. She also knew that if he wanted to, he could've had his way with her right then and there against that wall. And she knew that if he had decided to do that sort of thing, she would probably not be able to stop herself from loving every minute of it. Deep down, she knew she wanted his hands all over her, touching her, tasting her, engulfing her… She knew, in her heart and mind that if he wanted her, he would have her, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

"Shut up and enjoy it, like I know you want to," He growled softly, fangs now nipping at her neck. He grabbed both of her wrists in one clawed hand, lifting them above her head, and pinning them to the wall. He ran his tongue roughly up her neck, nibbling on the tender flesh hungrily.

"Stop it," She whispered weakly, inwardly cursing herself for her weakness. Her knees buckled beneath her, her legs now wobbling and threatening to give out.

He continued his ministrations for a moment before pulling away, leaving her to slide down against the wall. Her breath came irregularly, which made her furious. How could he have such an effect on her?! Ever since she'd met the man, he'd made her knees go weak, and even after she'd gotten so much stronger, he still had that power over her. It made her blood boil with rage, how she could be so weak around the one man she wanted to prove her strength to.

She remembered when they first met.

"_You," She hissed, her grip tightening on her bow._

"_What about _me?" _He raised a fine silver brow at her, Tokijin's hilt tight in his clawed hand._

"_Sesshomaru," She whispered almost breathlessly, her eyes, for a moment softening as she looked on him in awe. She'd never really gazed upon the youkai up close before. She'd never given him a second thought before, her attention focused solely on his hanyou brother, Inuyasha. _

_Oh, how blind she was to the others around her. Kagome laughed at herself all the time. _

'_Kagome, you're so weak,' She scolded herself plenty a time, remembering how devastated she'd been when the hanyou chose Kikyo over herself. However, with renewed determination, she vowed to herself to get stronger, fight harder, and perservered through thick and thin. And she had done it; She was a worthy opponent for many, knowing many types of martial arts and had near perfect aim with a bow. Her priestess powers had grown considerably as well, and she could slay a powerful demon with just one shot of her trusty bow._

_Not this man. He was of far greater power than she, his name being known throughout all the lands._

_No surprise though, since the man was probably the deadliest out of anyone._

_But why was she so attracted to the man?_

_At first sight, no less?_

_Well, she figured anyone would be. His long, silver locks, his piercing golden eyes, his long, slender, muscular body… She wouldn't have been surprised if he had an enormous member to top it all off. The mere thought of him sitting naked on a bed, stroking himself made her lick her lips, feeling some warmth develop inside of her._

"_Dammit," she hissed._

"_What are you cursing about?" He looked at her as if she'd grown another head._

'_Oh, nothing Sesshomaru, just thinking about you stroking your probably gigantic cock and liking it is all.' She thought, rolling her eyes._

_But one thing she did know, as they locked eyes for a moment…_

_She was attracted._

_More so to him than to anyone else she'd met in her life._

_And she couldn't stop herself from wanting to come back for more._

Okay, so…? It's kind of odd, but this idea just popped into my head. I've decided, I'm going to make a mini story out of this. Yes there WILL be lime, most likely lemon too. SessxKag rules!


	2. The Desire

**Part Two: The Desire.**

"Oh yes, you're definitely staying here." He smirked, turning his back on her and preparing to leave his bedchamber.

"You get your arrogant ass back here," She hissed, reaching out half-heartedly to him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder down at her, giving her a smug grin.

"What now?" He said in that smooth bass voice, licking his lips. Kagome bit her lip, hands clenching the floor. She tried narrowing her eyes on him angrily, but it only came out as a pleading look. "Oh? You want me to...?" He raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening.

_'Fuck me? Yes,' _She thought hungrily, putting more pressure on her lip.

"Now now, Kagome.." He turned to her, golden eyes gazing down on her, shining with mirth at her uneasiness. "We wouldn't rush things now, would we?"

"Shut the hell up!" She snapped. "Don't flatter yourself, you bastard!"

"You know it's true." He said simply, eyes flashing.

"It's not," She said in a weaker tone, much to her dismay. She could feel a hot liquid trickle down her chin, and knew it was blood from her lip. She closed her eyes, her head filling with ideas with other things that it could be.

_She sat on her knees, eyes closed as the hot, white liquid drizzles down her chin. She licked her lips, grabbing onto him again and sucking his member hungrily. She smirked at his deep, throaty moan of pleasure as he threw his head back, claws ripping small holes in the sheets of his huge bed._

She opened her eyes, shaking her head to rid her of the dirty thoughts. In a flurry of clothes and hair, he was kneeling right in front of her, eye-to-eye. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, pressing their foreheads together, as his eyes bore into hers. She gasped, eyes widening as her whole body stiffened.

"You were thinking dirty thoughts about me, weren't you...?" He purred, his smooth, sexy voice making her shiver, breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"N-No," She whispered, shivering again when the other hand began softly tugging on a few strands of her hair.

He smirked, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. "You were." He said smoothly, before getting up again.

This time, he didn't wait for her response as he left the room silently, casting her a look over his shoulder.

xXx

"Kagome, Kagome!" Kagome turned to see a little girl heading towards her with a group of various beautiful flowers clenched in her tiny fingers. The girl dropped the flowers, tackling Kagome off the elegant stone bench she was sitting up.

"Easy, Rin!" She chuckled. "Cut it out!"

Kagome absolutely adored the girl. Though she hated the bastard Rin came to know as something like her father, Kagome loved Rin to death. She guessed it was probably because she reminded her of Shippou.

Her sweet, sweet little Shippou.. Kagome clenched her fist, thinking about how Sesshomaru had just abducted her for no reason, taking her away from her Shippou, and the others. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara's smiling faces entered her mind, her face contorted into a glare of rage.

"K-Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" The pre-teen girl asked, looking at her in slight fear. Kagome shook her head, blinking.

"Yeah, Rin. I'm fine. It's good to see you again." Kagome smiled brightly at her.

"It's good to see you too, Kagome! I've missed you alot! How did you get here?"

Kagome's face fell, turning into an annoyed frown. "Sesshomaru kidnapped me."

Rin let out a child-like gasp. "Lord Sesshomaru did that?"

Kagome nodded, face turning pink. "Yes, Sesshomaru did."

"But why?"

"I don't know, Rin. You can ask him that later." Kagome sat up, the girl previously on top of her getting up and offering her a hand. Kagome took it, getting onto her feet and brushing herself off.

He watched her bend over, brushing the dirt from her slender legs and thighs, and he sighed. _Why can't I keep my eyes off of her?' _He thought angrily. _'Calm yourself. The only reason you keep her around is that look she gets on her face when you smirk at her... Those emotion-filled eyes... The look of hunger on her face when you touch her.__.__.'_

"She's a ninjen," He muttered. "A human." He shook his head in digust.

'_Have I gone insane?'_

'_**Yes, you have.'**_

'_Who the hell…?'_

'_**Don't mind who I am. I'm here to give you a good piece of advice, and straighten out your thoughts.'**_

'_I don't need your help.' _Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Frankly, he knew he was confused and needed some help.

'_**Oh, yes you do. And I'm just the one to give it to you straight. You feel that pounding heart of yours as you look at her?'**_

'_It's not—' _Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, crossing one leg over the other.

'_**That's love, my little Sesshomaru.'**_

'_I'm not yours, nor little, and I AM NOT in love.' _He snapped.

'_**Oh, but you are… Have you figured out who I am yet?'**_

'_No.' _He replied shortly, rolling his eyes.

'…_**I am your soul. Your conscience, if you will.'**_

'_My God, I must be going insane...' _Sesshomaru thought, inwardly groaning.

'_**No, you're perfectly sane. I would know.'**_

'_Sane people don't have little inners talking to them and giving them advice on love!'_

'_**AHA! So you admit! You are in love with that woman, and you're admitting it.'**_

'_I do not love her!' _Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fists as he grit his teeth. He really wished to strangle the voice, to stop its babbling, but he knew he couldn't because a conscience didn't have a body. So, he settled for trying to block it out.

'_**You do… and you know it, don't you? You're just afraid to admit you like a mere human? A species you've claimed to hate? You know you can't say a damned thing because it would ruin your reputation and disgrace you… That's it, isn't it?'**_

'_Leave me be.' _He growled, eyes tinging red.

He was relieved when he felt the voice ebb away into the back of his mind. His eyes returned to their normal golden hue, and he turned away, about to go back into the castle. He cast her one last look over his shoulder, watching her and Rin romp in the flower garden.

'…_Do I?'_

xXx

It was a sunny day, the rays of sunshine bearing down on the backs of a certain monk, demon slayer, demon kitten, and a demon fox as they traversed an endless dirt road.

"Miroku," Sango panted, "We've been travelling the same road for hours! When will it end?!"

"Yeah, Miroku!" Shippou agreed. "Can we at least stop for a break?!"

"I'm all hot and sweaty!" Sango complained. "I'd like to visit a hotspring!"

"Do you have a brush, Miroku? My tail is driving me nuts!"

"Mew!"

"That's…" Miroku, shook, face red. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, glaring at them agitatedly. "You all have been doing nothing but COMPLAINING since we left! Yes, rebuilding the structures Tsubaki tore down was hard, and yes, we've been travelling for a while now, but think of what Inuyasha had to do! He had to defeat her, again!!"

"I'd rather not think about him," Shippou said indignantly, crossing his petite paws over his chest. "The stupid two-timer…"

"He chose Kikyo, so he's not technically a two-timer…" Sango raised her pointer up, stating a fact. "But, I'm not very happy with his choice. I mean, Kagome's a live, breathing, beautiful, wonderful girl, and Kikyo's well…. Dead."

"Agreed, but that's not the point right now." Miroku said. "Our goal right now is to find Kagome and—"

CRASH!

"Miroku!"

"Sango!" Miroku took her into his arms bridal-style, barely pulling her out of harm's way as a tree came crashing down upon where they stood previously.

"Shit! SHIPPOU!" Sango screamed, being taken into the air by Kirara, who'd transformed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Shippou being taken away by a dashing red kimono. "Land, Kirara!" She commanded, the demon doing as she was told. The cat landed, fire gracing its paws as Sango hopped off with the monk accompanying her. She ran towards Inuyasha, who was holding him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," She breathed, taking Shippou and holding him.

Inuyasha leaped up, and with a swipe of his sword, the demon was gone. Inuyasha landed in front of them again, turning to them.

"Where the hell were you guys going anyways?" He asked, annoyed. "You're not going to find jewel shards are you? It's useless, Kikyo and I have most of them. We're unbeatable."

"No," Sango spat, "We were going to find Kagome. It seems she's been kidnapped."

"Oh," Inuyasha's face softened a bit. "Want me to help?"

"No, we don't need your help!" Shippou said, glaring at him.

"Shut the hell up you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at him all animated-like the way he used to. However, no one was laughing.

"Inuyasha.." Sango looked down. "Shippou's right. We don't really need your help. For al we know, it could've been Koga again."

"Damn mutt," He growled. "I'll—"

"You have Kikyo." Miroku said quietly. "Inuyasha, just go back to her."

"Hmph." Inuyasha snarled his nose up, hiding the slight hurt inside. "It's not like you deserve my help anyways."

"You're right, we don't." Sango said, turning away from him. "We'll be on our way now."

Miroku nodded, turning as well.

"Hmph," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

They silently walked away, not casting a glance back at him.

xXx

"Sango, what do you think of that back there?" Miroku finally asked, after about twenty minutes of walking in silence.

"Probably the same thing you are," Sango said, head bowed as her eyes kept to the ground. "If you were thinking that Inuyasha's made a huge mistake, then we're thinking the same thing."

"My thoughts exactly…" Miroku said as they walked. He glanced at Shippou, who was sleeping in Sango's arms. "Shippou looked up to him, didn't he?"

"Almost like a big brother," Sango said softly, stroking the red-head's hair. "And Inuyasha let him down."

Miroku only nodded, as they continued their silent journey. A few times, Sango tried to start conversation, but the monk walking next to her seemed too deep in thought to give anything but short, dis-jointed answers.

"…Who do you think kidnapped Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, and this seemed to get Miroku's attention.

"I don't know," He replied, the rings of his staff jingling as they ambulated. "My other question is: Why?"

"We don't know that either," Sango said, tapping her chin in thought as she cradled Shippou with the other arm. "All we know is that she's been missing for a few days now."

"Hmm, yes. I suppose we keep searching, looking for any clues we can find." Miroku said. "Who would be a suspect, in your opinion?"

"I haven't really thought about that," Sango said, eyes focused on the trees around them. "I would suppose maybe, Naraku? Trying to draw us or Inuyasha out?"

"Hmm, good theory." Miroku said. "It's kind of hard to tell with Naraku on what he's going to do, so I suppose that's plausible."

xXx

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, tugging a reluctant Kagome along behind her. The Youkai looked up from his paperwork spread around the dining room table.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked calmly, those golden eyes emotionless. Kagome stared into those orbs, feeling herself drown in them.

"Can Kagome and I take a bath in the Hotsprings?" Rin asked hopefully, giving him the most innocent face she could muster.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, knowing the raven-haired woman he desired was becoming more and more lost in them by the moment. "Of course, Rin." He said smoothly, before shifting his eyes away from Kagome's and returning to his paperwork.

"Yay!" Rin giggled, tugging Kagome away in a different direction in the castle. Kagome looked around, amazed at how the place looked. It was absolutely incredulous how fancy the place looked. Was this the Feudal Era? She doubted how it could be, for the place looked nothing like what the rest of the land did. There were beautiful ebony wooden floors, tapestries of a cornucopia of colors resting on every wall. The candles lit were elegant, and the cases that held them were of a beautiful metal design, a fiery dragon curling around the stick of wax it held.

"Beautiful," She murmured, looking around as Rin dragged her along.

"Oh, I know!" Rin giggled. "A girl could get used to living in this place."

"Yes, a girl could," Kagome replied softly, still in awe of the glory the place held. Aristocratic and elegant, the place held a beauty unrivalled to that of even Tokyo, back in her own time. No skyscraper or classroom could match this place.

Finally, Rin arrived at a door. Kagome looked down, and noticed steam leaking out through the crack at the bottom. _'The Hotsprings,' _She thought.

Rin opened the door and a wave of hot steam slapped Kagome in the face like a ton of bricks.

"It feels good in here!" Rin giggled, pulling Kagome into the room and closing the door behind her. Kagome's skin tingled with warmth, as Rin pulled her into another side room. Inside were towels, soaps, things of the sort.

"Pick out a soap you like," Rin said, smiling. Kagome leaned down, tapping her chin as she looked at different soaps. The room smelled like tons of different wonderful odors, and each one looked appealing to the raven-haired woman.

"Uhmm… This one," Kagome said, grabbing a bottle of a vanilla-flavored soap.

"Okay," Rin smiled chipperly, undressing. Kagome followed her actions, removing her clothing and setting them on a bench. The two women then walked out into the main room, slipping into the hot water smoothly. They both sighed in pleasure, the heat soothing their skin and muscles. Rin reached out, grasping the bottle. She opened it, pouring the wonderful-smelling soap into the water. It created suds, and a wonderful aroma filled the room.

After a few minutes of silent soaking, Rin finally decided to break the silence, asking, "So, Kagome-chan, what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was taken aback by this question, and hesitated to answer. "W-Well," She looked at Rin, biting her lip. "My opinions on Sesshomaru.. are mixed." She said, after a moment.

Rin only giggled. "Kagome-chan, you love him, don't you?"

"N-No!" Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked at the pre-teen, flabbergasted. "Why would you think that, Rin?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. Sometimes, your eyes are angry, and sometimes, they're soft…" Rin said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "You look at him like he's the God of the world, admiring, wanting, needing—"

"Okay, okay! That's a little bit too much, don't you think, Rin?" Kagome said, her hands shaking in denial.

Rin calmed down. "Maybe so, but that look in your can't be anything but love, or at least something close to it."

"I don't know about love, but…" Kagome looked down at the water, her hand making circles, creating ripples. "There's something about him I just can't stand, then there's just that way he makes me feel when I'm near him.."

"Honestly, Lord Sesshomaru looks at you the same way." Rin said. She giggled when Kagome looked up in surprise. "He thinks no one sees him, but I have keen eyes. I've watched him a lot."

"Now, wait—" Kagome said indignantly.

"No, Kagome-chan. I really do think Lord Sesshomaru has feelings for you." Rin said, smiling.

(A/N: Bleh, it took me forever to write this. I hope you enjoy, I'll be working really hard on the next few chapters. Love you all! Review, pleeease?!


	3. The Completion

**Part Three: The Confusion.**

_'Feelings for me?' _Kagome thought as she headed back to "her" room, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. _'Impossible..'_

She became absorbed in her thoughts, finger on her chin as she looked at the ground, watching her feet walk. She then gasped lightly in surprise when she bumped into something rock-hard, and almost fell, if not for the strong hand that caught her wrist and held her up. She looked up, and the face she had many wet dreams about looked at her, expressionless.

"Sesshomaru.." She muttered, eyes wide. Her hand gripped her white towel tighter, suddenly becoming more aware of the fact that was naked.. and wet. She felt a heat develop in between her legs and bit her lip, acknowledging the fact that she wanted him very badly at the moment.

She growled inwardly, mad at herself. Wasn't there one encounter between them where she didn't become horny looking at him?

_'No.' _Her conscience told her.

She cursed herself, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to get rid of the slight throbbing she was developing.

"Be careful," He said smoothly, and she figured he'd let her go and walk away. However, his grip became a bit tighter as he looked down at her, a possessive look in his golden eyes. Her own brown eyes widened a bit, and she bit her lip.

"Now now, what did I tell you about biting your lip..?" He smirked a bit down at her. Her brows furrowed.

"Don't treat me like a child!" She hissed, trying to jerk out of his grip. However, he held her wrist tightly. He pulled her to him by that wrist, and gripped her waist as he held her to him. She felt his rock-hard muscle under his clothing, and shivered, resisting a moan. "L-Let me go..." She whimpered.

"I don't think I will." Sesshomaru smirked. "You see, I've been getting lonely… And I think I've found someone to... Play with."

Her eyes widened, and took his words as perverted, and glared up at him. "You… You pervert!" She hissed, though on the inside her mind was screaming for him to take her, right then and there.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I was only meaning Shougi, but…" He backed her up against the wall she was standing in front of, and lowered his face to her neck. He purred, "…But if you want it that way…"

"N-No," She whispered, squinting her eyes shut as her hand struggled to keep the towel wrapped around herself. "Y-You can't…"

"And why not?" He whispered smoothly into her ear, letting his warm breath wash over it. She shivered, and let out a squeak when he grabbed her outer thigh near the back of her right knee, pulling her leg up. After her leg was wrapped securely around him, he grabbed her other wrist (the one being used to hold her towel up) and held it against the wall along with her first one. She let out a yelp of protest as her towel fell from her body only being held to the wall by her backside. Her round, plump breasts were revealed, and he gazed down at them hungrily.

He licked his lips, not saying a word as he dove his head down and attacked her right nipple, licking, nipping, sucking. She let out a loud whimper as her chest puffed out, nipple becoming stiff under his ministrations. She let out a soft moan at the pleasure, her back arching slightly as her head tilted back a bit.

"S-Sesshomaru.." She whimpered, shaking her head in protest. "N-N… No.."

"Yes," He murmured, releasing her nipple from his mouth and looking at her hungrily. "I've waited long enough."

Her eyes widened. "W-Waited…?"

"I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember," He growled, "And now that I have it, I'm not stopping."

Her heart fluttered in her chest as the burning between her legs became worse. Why was she trying to protest anyways? Wasn't this what she wanted?

Yes… So was she scared?

Yes.

She stared at him with wide, afraid eyes. This caused him to smirk, and he hoisted her naked body up in his arms. He glided up the stairs, with a whimpering girl in his arms. He reached his bedroom door, and kicked it open. He closed it behind him, and set her on the bed, crawling over top of her. He stared intently into her eyes, whispering in his smooth voice, "Do you want this?"

She bit her lip, eyes squinting a bit. "Y-…. Y-Yes…" She nodded hesitantly, before letting him lean down to devour her neck with kisses. He was busying himself with pulling his top off as his lips caused tingles to go down her spine. He straightened himself on his knees over her for a moment, causing her to look up at him as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side. He stared down at her smugly for a moment, seeing the hungry look in her eyes as they ran over his toned and muscular chest and abdomen. Kagome resisted the urge to start bucking against him wildly, and reached up to run her fingers over his muscle, feeling it ripple under her fingertips.

He leaned his head back a little bit, shivering as he closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling. He had planned on being the dominant one and overpowering her, showing her he was boss, but those fingers of hers were making his knees turn to jelly. He soon toppled over at the tingling, laying on his back. She quickly straddled him, leaning her head down to nip at his neck gently. He turned his head to the side to give her better access as his chest puffed out for her touches. He grunted as her lips trailed down his neck to his collarbone.

Her lips continued trailing hot, wet kisses down further and further, till her lips reached his left nipple. She took the small nub into her mouth, beginning to suck on it. He let out a low, small moan as his chest twitched in pleasure. She could feel something jerk up against her hot sex, and knew it was a bulge forming in his pants. She smiled as she let her tongue flicker over his nipple, her hands moving in lazy circles over his chest and abdomen.

"What are you…" He grunted, "..Doing to me..."

"Pleasing you," She whispered after releasing his nipple and rubbing it a bit. She lifted her head to stare down into his clouded over golden eyes. She let a small smile cross her lips.

"It's so…" Hit bit his lip, a small fang being seen, "..Good..." He gave a small, pleased smile as his eyes caught hers. Slowly, she leaned down, face nearing his. An arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, his bulge pressing up against the entrance of her heated core. She gasped lightly, breaths erratic as she bit her lip. She then leaned down more, connecting their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her world turning upside down as fireworks exploded in her mind. Electricity jolted her spine, and her stomach shattered. She broke away slowly, shivering.

It was her first kiss with Sesshomaru, and she had never, in all of the times she'd kissed anyone, felt so broken and vulnerable. Without warning, he pulled her in and smashed their lips together in a more heated, needy, passionate kiss, arms winding around her as his hips pressed against hers. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Her hands went down to his pants, thumbs hooking in the edges of the white and red silky pants and beginning to slide them down.

She let out a soft moan into his mouth when his hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing them gently. He pinched her nipple lightly, playing with it in his fingers.

She released his lips to scoot down and hook her fingers in the edges of his pants. She pulled them down, throwing them to the side. In front of her was a newly revealed erection, large and pulsing, and very, _very _inviting. She was eager to sit atop it and ride it wildly, for she knew the vast amounts of pleasure that would come from it, but she also knew it would tear her virgin opening up.

She was willing to bear the pain. And she knew that if she was going to give it to anyone, it would be this man. But first, she was going to make him moan. And she was determined to hear it.

Without waiting for his permission, she grabbed the erected member, and began to rub it, her hand moving up and down as it encased him. She heard the sharp intake of air from him, and smirked a bit. _'Moan for me,' _She thought, rubbing a bit faster. She leaned her head down, flicking her tongue over the tip teasingly, eager for his sounds of pleasure.

It was just like in her daydream a few days before; She caught sight of his claws catching hold of the bed sheets and gripping them tightly, his head tilted back and his eyes squinted shut. Now, all she had to do was wait for those moans to be released from his throat.

She licked her lips, before leaning down further and taking the head of his swelling cock into her mouth. She began to suck it softly, her tongue swirling around the tip as she felt it begin to throb a bit. Her hand continued to rub the shaft, and she closed her eyes, pleasing him the best she could.

That's when she heard it; And it was like the ringing of a crystal bell in her ears, making her shiver from head to toe. A deep, throaty moan escaped his lips as he laid back, body twitching a bit. She smiled a bit, before sliding her mouth further down on him, encasing more of him inside her lips.

"It's so h-hot..." He groaned, claws ripping holes in the bed sheets as his legs twitched in pleasure. He felt his release building up on his tip as he let out another low groan, biting his lip. His fang pierced the skin, making his lip bleed. She slid more of him into her mouth and began sucking, sliding him in and out as her hand rubbed the base of him gently. He felt the pressure continue to build as he heard her moan softly, increasing his own arousal.

He knew that if he came, his member would go flaccid, and she'd have to build him up all over again. He couldn't wait that long… He needed her now, and he would have her, whatever it took.

He sat up abruptly, pulling her away from him. He grabbed her up, flipping over to press her onto her back on the bed. He purred, nuzzling his nose against her ear. She shivered, and let out a whimper when she felt the head of his member touch her opening. She was red in the face, and when he pulled away to look her in the eye, his silver/white hair fell in strands around them. Her own raven locks splayed out over the red sheets, and brown met gold as they stared at eachother.

She teased him; now it was time to warm her up. With a smirk, he grabbed his throbbing cock and began rubbing the tip against her clit, smirk widening at her widened eyes and the deep moan that escaped her throat. His own smirk lessened in slight surprise when she began bucking her hips against his, head turned in pleasure as she let out a few more groans and whimpers. She began to grind their hips together, causing small moans to erupt from the both of them as he tilted his head back, letting her control their hips. Her back arched slightly, bountiful chest puffed out as she began to leak from her hot, wet sex.

Not being able to hold back, Sesshomaru stopped the grinding motion, grabbing her hips and holding them tightly. Positioning himself at her entrance, he glanced at her before slowly pushing forward, entering her fleshy folds and penetrating her. He did this very slowly, knowing her purity, and steadily pushed forward.

"S-Stop," She whimpered, face scrunched up in pain as she grit her teeth. He stopped for a moment, looking at her tenderly as he waited for the pain to subside.

After a few moments, he began to push in again, and after a few moments of painful, slow pushing, he was fully encased inside her, and she was red in the face and panting slightly. She managed to give him a smile, and he settled himself directly above her, their faces inches apart.

He leaned down, his lips touching hers. After a moment, he said, "The bad part is over." He then smirked at her.

She glared at him. "Don't treat me like a little child," She whimpered, eyes narrowing on his handsome face.

"Come now, Kagome," He purred suavely, "That any way to talk to the person about to give you the greatest pleasure known to man..?"

"You're not a man." She hissed, glaring harder.

He jerked inside her, making her grunt and wince a bit. "You feel that..?" He chuckled smugly. "Oh, I'm more than a man…"

She grunted, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down, burying his face in her neck, his long silky hair pooling about them.

Then, holding her close as he laid atop her, slowly began to thrust. He gave small, shallow thrusts at first, for they were less painful than deeper ones. She let out soft, high-pitched groans and whimpers of pleasure, making him want to shove in harder. He resisted the urge to lose it and buck against her like a wild animal, moving his head from her neck to begin kissing down her left breast. He planted kisses around her nipple, before surrounding it with his lips and suckling it softly.

He slowly began to thrust harder, quickening his pace a bit. Still going at a smooth, steady pace, he relished her mews of pleasure as he continued his ministrations upon her nipple.

"I need… More," she breathed. Surprised the she was ready for more so fast, he raised an eyebrow, glancing at her from her breast.

"You're ready..?" he murmured against her nipple, and her whimper was his answer. He smirked, and returning his lips to her neck, his began slowing his pace. He heard a grunt of frustration, and smirked wider. He then lifted his head from her neck to look down at her smugly. He pulled himself out fully, before pressing his tip to her entrance, and the pistoning his hips and shoving into her, fully encasing himself within her. She gasped, eyes widening. Her hands gripped the sheets under her, torn by his claws previously. After a moment, he began pumping into her again slowly, his thrusts going deeper, pushing in to the hilt. Her body twitched with pleasure, spine curving deliciously. He looked down at her as he pushed into her, entranced by how beautiful she looked.

"Beautiful, Kagome," he groaned, before squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back. He quickened his pace, his thrusts steady and quick, smooth as velvet. A thumb went down to the small bud above her opening, and began to rub in a circular motion, and the loud, heady moan that escaped her lips made him quiver with excitement. His cock, hard and pulsing, stiffened even more within her, causing her tight walls to clench even more about him. He groaned loudly, whispering her name as he began pumping harder, hips moving faster.

Her back arched to its fullest extent as she wailed loudly, the smooth slid of his shaft and the relieving of her swollen, throbbing clit making her go crazy with desire. Her head turned, hips bucking up against him wildly as her eyes squeezed shut. His finger twitched, and began moving faster, rubbing the swollen mound faster, harder. Her sounds escalated an octave, and his body was shuddering. They were both reaching climax quickly. "Kagome, you're so tight.." he growled into her ear, voice rough and husky with his desire.

She gasped, breath hitching in her throat before her groans of pleasure continued, her whole body writhing in pleasure now. Every inch of her burned as if it were on fire, the flames dancing across her skin and causing it to tingle. "Sesshomaru!" she wailed, hands going to wrap around his torso, nails digging into his back. She arched up into him, and with a yell, her body began convulsing, her juices spilling out and covering them both. The surge of hot liquid within her tight sex set his own climax off, and he came deeply within her, body shuddering and twitching as he did. He continued pumping even after he came to let her down slowly, and her whimpers continued.

He then collapsed on her, and the two laid there, panting and sweating. A drop of sweat slowly rolled over the curve of Kagome's breast, and down onto her stomach. Her hands went into the inu's hair, pulling him closer and holding his head against her chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the odd pattern of her heart-beat. It was still jerky, but slowly evening out as they laid there. Suddenly, Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back, and pulled her on top of him. He laid her head on his chest, a hand resting in her hair as the other traced lazy circles in her back. She listened to his heart-beat now, strong and steady as he panted slightly.

"Kagome," he whispered, and she looked up, surprised that he'd spoken.

"This wasn't.. just sex," he murmured, eyes closed and face relaxed. Her eyes widened slightly, and she continued to stare, face pink from their previous activities. He paused, seeming to think for a moment before murmuring, "I don't know how, I don't know why.. I never thought it was possible, but.. I think the reason why I've done all this is.."

"I love you." Kagome said for him. And it was true. She didn't know how, or why, either. Sure, they were attracted to eachother. Addicted, she could almost go so far to say. But where did love get mixed in with it? She didn't know, like she didn't know anything else. The only thing she did know was that the words sounded good.

She was in love with him. "I love you," she said again, relishing the words being spoken aloud.

"Yes, that's it," he smiled a bit, a fang poking out over his lower lip. "That's what I was thinking. Love."

'_Say it, please say it,' _her mind pleaded, heart beating erratically within her chest. _'Say 'I love you.' Say it and I'll never need anything else in the world..'_

"I love you." He lifted a hand to tap his chin slightly. "Yes, I think I like the sound of that. However confusing it is."

"I like the sound of it too," she whispered, biting her lip. He popped open a golden eye to peer at her.

"For some reason, you attract me like no other." He commented, a hand smoothing through her hair.

"I could say the same," she smiled slightly, blushing a bit.

Suddenly, his face turned serious, and his other eye opened to look at her. "Kagome, will you stay with me?"

She was slightly taken aback by the question. She stared at him for a moment, before nodding slightly, whispering, "Yes."

"Good." He closed his eyes again, before muttering, "Won't need your own room."

"Oh, why is that?" Kagome's eyebrow quirked, and her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you think?" he opened his eyes to glance at her seductively, smirking a bit.

Her eyes widened and she glared at him, eye twitching. "You ass-hole.."

"Ah-ah," he tutted. "You love it anyways."

(A/N: Okay, so likey? No? Lol. Review, let me know what you think. That's it for this story. It was only a three-shot. Thanks, all! =D)


End file.
